


In the Glided Cage

by SapphireMoons



Series: A Moment In Time [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ancient Palace Drama, Emperor Akashi, Empress Kuroko, Historical Palace AU, I Watched Too Many Palace Dramas, Implied Backstory, M/M, One Shot, Poison, References to Akashi's Canon Possessiveness, Sorry Not Sorry, There's Like A Smidge of Angst, established AkaKuro, fluff and antics, if you imagine it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoons/pseuds/SapphireMoons
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has done it. He and his friends had overtaken the old regime and Akashi-kun bears the throne.The only problem is that he is the Empress. An Empress who cannot do his primary duty to the nation - bear the nation's heir.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: A Moment In Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768309
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	In the Glided Cage

Tetsuya curled over the silken sheets of the familiar scent of sandalwood and jasmine, sighing softly into the golden fabric as his white inner robes pooled under him. Sinfully pink lips puckered into a soft hum, the blue waterfall of hair threatening to spill over the edge of the large bed as the young man shifted under the covers. The crowned and male Empress was alone in his chambers, having dismissed his closest servants — hidden in plain sight — as many knew better than to approach the Empress at such an hour.

Renowned as the best assassin of the empire, the Emperor chose his spouse well.

But many were fooled. This was a _prison_ of torment.

Trapped to remain in the palace as a trophy wife, Tetsuya was once a free-roaming assassin — for gods’ sake, he was the Phantom Assassin, notorious for the blood not on his hands that his spouse was known for. Yet now, he was the husband to ruler of the Empire, Rakuzan’s Red Emperor, named so for his hair and the blood that marred his ascent ~~along with Tetsuya’s own glowing reputation to add to the rumors~~ while he was known as Seiren’s Black King, Empress of the Empire, the Phantom Assassin.

His former occupation and purpose of life now secondary to his position in the daylight, not that many knew that the last title was even his. Since most people believed him to be a myth.

It could have been argued that he was not a willing spouse but unfortunately, no matter the circumstances, this was his reality. And no one but him lived it.

“Your Majesty.”

Tetsuya schooled his expression, not that it displayed much. “Yes, Aida-san?”

“Reports of Commander Aomine's arrival have passed to the palace. He has returned to the capital along with the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai.” _They knew of his nuptials._ Tetsuya received, as he remained in his canopied bed, the translucent curtains of gold hiding his form.

Softening his cold blue eyes, he was briefly reminiscent of their past.

“I see. Thank you, Aida-san. I am retiring for the night.”

The wife of General Hyuuga paused. “…Your Majesty, tonight is the night His Majes—“

“I am aware of what day it is. Please leave me.”

Troubled but loyal enough to know her place, the head maid bowed out.

Feeling like all of the strength of his murderous skills had left him, Kuroko fell back against the soft pillows that the best of the empire could afford ( _Nothing but the best for you, Tetsuya._ Akashi-kun whispered against his skin, as intimate as a kiss. He shivers. _Anything less is an insult.)_ the phantom dreamt of simpler times as he awaited for the eventual arrival of his husband and captor.

Marriage, often was not done in the name of love and Tetsuya was blessed enough to have that, but even then, it was only karmic that he would have had to share his husband with many others.

Because for all of his virtues and perhaps because of his vices, he could not bear an heir to His Majesty.

~~No matter how much he was determined to have it.~~

* * *

Eyes glancing to see he was alone when he awakened, Tetsuya roused with the silence of the dead, robes crumpled and hair atrociously messy — yawning as he made his way to his vanity table, peering sleepily into the golden mirror.

As if summoned by the thought of getting ready, a hand appeared from behind with a jade comb, brushing down the messy blue locks — issuing a small hum from Tetsuya as he awaited for his head maid to inform him of his duties for the day. Only to meet with a soft silence of hair teething through the prongs of jade.

Before it stretched too long, a pair of cold lips hovered against his ear, warm breath cool against his skin as he shivered involuntarily.

“Good morning, Tetsuya.”

He could hear the smirk in that voice. The voice of his betrothed. ~~_Damn him._~~

“Good morning, Your Majesty.”

The brushing paused, as a hand shot out to grip his chin firmly, making his cornflower eyes meet heterochromic gold and red. Tetsuya did not pull away — no matter how angry, Akashi never grabbed him forcefully without his will. Never. Firmly, but never with force. ~~Unless he wanted him to.~~ “You know the rules, Tetsuya.”

Sighing softly, he conceded. “Good morning, Akashi- _kun_.”

A click of his tongue sounded but the emperor did not press his empress as he returned to his task. “Daiki and the others have returned, Tetsuya. They had arrived last night before I had come to your palace.”

Tetsuya said nothing, eyes blank as he selected his cosmetics — a soft red for lips, light kohl and pale powder — he was known for his light cosmetic wear. Removing a brush from the set gifted by Momoi-san, he painted his lips as Akashi continued, amused by his husband’s silence.

“They were surprised to hear that we were married.”

Tetsuya suppressed a snort.

That was the most severe understatement he had ever heard. It was like stating that the death of his husband would have been a minor casualty.

“Shintarou was in a state of shock as Ryota burst into tears with Momoi, clinging to one another. Daiki immediately accused me of coercion while Atsushi — _the only sensible one,_ Kuroko heard in the tone — congratulated us.”

~~_So, the usual (and completely_ **_expected_ ** _) reaction in other words._ ~~

“It is nice to see that at least _one_ of our friends approve of our marriage.” Kuroko said flatly, as he caught Akashi insert his favorite hair pin into his hair in the golden reflection.

Often, it was in a golden hair piece that held his top knot, crowned in black diamonds — symbolizing his status as the Black King with golden leaf ornaments dangling delicately behind. But his husband’s favorite was a golden, ruby-crusted pin that was simple yet elegant in design — his wedding gift from Akashi-kun when they had married.

 _A_ _collar_ _that symbolized who he belonged to._ A thought whispered in his mind.

“That one, Akashi-kun?”

Humming deeply in reply, the emperor quickly finished his task.

By the time he was finished, Kuroko was dressed in one of his more expensive robes — all black with golden and red spider lilies embraced by radiant phoenixes, embroidered over the hems with black accents at the red sash, face as blank as a porcelain doll as golden fingernail protectors clawed his pinky and ring fingers.

Kohl lined eyes that were lightly shadowed with red (Akashi-kun’s suggestion), the Empress met eyes with his Emperor — dressed in his imperial robes with golden dragons and chrysanthemums on the crimson robes as his head adorned his beaded crown of gold and ruby.

“You look exquisite, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko was unamused. “Is Akashi-kun implying that I am not adequate in appearances if not done by Akashi-kun’s hand?”

Chuckling, the emperor held out his hand. “Of course not, Tetsuya. You are perfect regardless of your appearance. I merely thought that you had wanted to know my thoughts.”

“A lowly one, such as I, would find it hard to believe that His Majesty would believe that his thoughts are mere.” Kuroko retorted, taking the hand nonetheless. He was a dutiful husband — even if he was, in part, an unwilling one. ~~At the moment~~. “Akashi-kun is strange today. To have gone out of his way to assist me in getting ready.”

Akashi merely smirked, lips hovering over the perfumed hand before tugging it, urging him to follow — not answering.

It was no secret that the Emperor was a busy man — he ruled a _nation_ — holding Morning Assembly with his ministers and nobility was a given as the rest of the day would be spent upon reviewing proposals and orders of running the nation’s ins and outs.

Retiring late, only to continue the following day to repeat.

Often more than not, Kuroko saw more of his servants than his husband, awakening after him when Morning Assembly was in session (where Akashi usually was at this hour and him in bed like the _sane_ person he was) or in his office in the Hall of Mental Cultivation afterwards.

Kuroko, as Empress, was not idle neither, often calculating finances of the Internal Court, keeping a registry of all servants and personnel, plan events for every major celebration, and eventually, the new Royal Harem that was to be established.

Yet, the Emperor led his Empress with deliberation, footsteps patient as they exited the Palace of Earthly Tranquility, guards and servants bowing as they made their way on foot, their entourage of Reo Mibuchi and Aida Riko behind them.

Like they had all the world to await them.

 _It appears they were forsaking the palanquin today._ Kuroko thought in passing as they walked through the Imperial Gardens, peach blossoms showering over in the gentle winds when he recognized the path they were walking on.

Stiffening ever so slightly before he was once again ushered forward by a soft squeeze, the Empress pushed back an urge to vomit. They were not going to the Hall of Mental Cultivation like he predicted (Kuroko was often taken there for Akashi-kun to have a second opinion while the both of them worked, scaring visiting ministers every once in a while) — they were going to the Main Hall.

Where, Akashi-kun must have stopped the ministers from leaving and told them to await until he returned if he was right about the number of persons he could hear, murmuring.

None of them would have disobeyed.

Kuroko does not blame them.

His husband was the Emperor — not only that, but the _infamous_ Red Emperor. They had every reason to be obedient, impudent order or not.

“ _Akashi-kun._ ” Kuroko whispered, voice hitched into into a hiss minimally. ~~_What are you doing now?_~~

But the emperor was silent, air saturated with mirth as he ignored his empress. Unable to do much without the price of losing face — Empress or not, he was already past the threshold of the gods-damned Hall. — he followed after his emperor, silencing all as they entered.

The other four Kiseki no Sedai were knelt in the very front of the four rows of Ministers — symbolizing their importance and high ranking, despite their age to display their standing with respective ministers and advisors behind; all, if not, most relatively young and close in age due to the deaths of many elders during the Revolution.

Bowing, the elders that were present frowned at the appearance of the Empress, displaying his face to them in such a flamboyant fashion — for the members of the Royal Harem (even if it currently was only him) and Imperial Household (still _only_ him) were for His Majesty’s eyes and his only.

But as much as Kuroko wanted to inform their audience that this was not his idea, Akashi sent him a look.

_Follow my lead, Tetsuya._

He couldn’t just leave his husband to the crows. ~~Even if he deserved it.~~

Giving a near imperceptible nod, he had just schooled his expression into something that was prepared for anything.

Turns out, it wasn’t meant to be.

Because he was promptly pulled to his emperor so suddenly that he would have made out with the obnoxiously golden table and embarrassed himself, if not, for the warm embrace that caught him. Instead, he was proactively draped over His Majesty’s lap and arms around his strong, embellished shoulders. Firm and warmly enveloping of his form.

_Wait. What._

Impressively, his expression was blank as ever but a soft tint of pink destroyed it with the utter force of Murasakibara’s strength.

 _Calm_. Kuroko breathed as he resisted the urge to stab his husband with his hidden daggers. Words filtered into his mind with slow progression as he remembered this was _still_ a Morning Assembly.

 _Conduct. Decorum. Poise. Damn Akashi-kun._ ~~ _Damn his abs_ _._~~ A chuckle that echoes in Akashi-kun’s chest takes him from his dazed reverie. _Focus_.

“This should make it clear.” Akashi-kun commands, form graceful and alluringly commanding. How he did that with another man draped over him was not knowledge of the poor men that was not the emperor. “I have no desire to establish a harem of women to fight over a single man — the actions and consequences of such a decision are evidenced by history and our most recent Revolution. I have chosen and decreed my spouse, my partner before the Heavens, and he is my Empress alone in my lifetime.”

Tetsuya blinked as his mind momentarily short-circuited.

Without a harem and only the Empress who was unable to conceive, the Akashi line was to come to an end — the bloodline deprived of an heir, not to mention an heir to the throne.

As the expected protests echoed in the hall, Kuroko glanced at his friends — Aomine looked gobsmacked before he recovered enough to scowl like he was proven wrong while Momoi poked a finger at him in triumph, Midorima appeared more exasperated rather than displeased, Kise was frowning but directed to the elders who were the loudest while Murasakibara was mildly surprised as he cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Am I to take that you all who protest disapprove of my decision?” The ‘dare’ implication rang loudly. 

The emperor’s words silence them as an elder bowed, stepping out of line behind Kise. “Your Majesty, as much as it would please the gods to see your devotion to your marriage, please do not be so hasty as to remove your harem when you have yet to even establish it. It has been a tradition since the beginnings of our empire — not to mention of royal heir to continue your line!”

“I am merely twenty-two summers.” Akashi replied succinctly, as he traced a finger around Kuroko’s face, brushing stray hairs over his ear. Kuroko attempts to hold back a shiver. From Akashi’s widened smirk, he fails. Like the manly man he is, he pouts in protest, not that anyone but Akashi-kun and his friends can tell. “I have no need for a group of women to scheme and fight for my affections when they belong to only one being.”

Kuroko has to voluntarily stop the blood tinting his cheeks. He does not succeed.

~~Damn his husband.~~

“And on the issue of an heir,” The emperor continues as the unease of such public affection make his court shift uncomfortably other than their friends (after a particular rendezvous on the battlefield and warm escapades, there was nothing they had not seen… ~~as far as they knew~~ ). “I, myself was the son of nobility, not of any royal line but my own clan — it was only when I had overtaken the former empire that I was granted the royal status. My heir will be nothing less — any individual child that grants my attention as well as the Empress’ shall be our heir — based on merit and character alone. Not bloodline.”

The elder ministers were expectedly outraged. “Your Majesty, y—!”

“I can and I have decreed it so.” The Red Emperor whispered, air chilling with authority as he stood — Tetsuya still in his arms. “And if you believe that you can say otherwise, then perhaps I have been too lenient upon you all.”

* * *

“Tetsu. You married to the devil himself.” It is not a question because it is Aomine-kun speaking, and he is a respectable commander of the new military ~~( most of the time)~~. This is not one of those times, so his voice is drenched in incredulity and a flatness of matter-of-fact. “The devil incarnate when the rest of us were in the other side of the nation. You guys couldn’t even wait for us to _come back?!”_

“It was not consensual in that part, Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya replies, making everyone’s minds go to the worst case scenario — that their domineering, noble-crowned-emperor had blackmailed their friend into marriage.

“What do you mean it wasn’t consensual, Kurokocchi?” Kise whispered, amber eyes suddenly as cold as ice.

“Please do not phrase my marriage to His Majesty to be an abusive one, Kise-kun.” Kuroko sighed, sipping his tea with delicate hands.

All of them are in the privacy of his palace, after he had quickly excused himself from Akashi’s muscular arms into the safety of his palace. “I had agreed to give my hand in marriage to His Majesty because we have been previously engaged for two years...

(T-Two _YEARS?!_ _KUROKOCCHI~_ YOU DIDN’T YOU TE—!

You were with him for _TWO YEARS, Tetsu?!_

_How did you two idiots not see the tension between those two?!_

_You_ knew and didn’t tell US, you TSUNDERE MEGANE?!

I knew that they were dating and fucking but _ENGAGED?!_

_MIDORIMACCHI YOU TRAITOR._

_Ma, ma~_ as long as Kuro-chin and Aka-chin are happy.)

...but there were aspects to our marriage that made me refuse his proposal at first and I still do not care for. The only thing that was not consensual, was to keep the rest of you in the dark.”

“Aspects?” Midorima repeated, pushing up his glasses. “Conditions and terms?”

Kuroko nodded. “Just because I sleep in the palace, that does not mean I do not sharpen my blades for a well rested slumber, Midorima-kun.”

Shivers ran up spines as Aomine grinned fiendishly.

That statement alone proved that Tetsu was not insane or idle-minded when he accepted his new status, the assassin was his shadow and none, not even Akashi had their shared trust of battle camaraderie, it was a way that he and the smaller man understood one another that was rivaled by one man from their days of the revolution.

Kuroko was already a very competent assassin with his minimal presence, leaving his manipulative mind that Aomine knew rivaled Akashi’s in ruthlessness out of it; his shadow was not an individual to be messed with idly. And his uplifted status did nothing to change this.

“So, in other words, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin are married and will establish a heir that they deem competent of the following generation.” Murasakibara summarized. “Will we have a say in these judgements, Kuro-chin?”

The empress nodded. “Of course, Murasakibara-kun. Our heir will not be chosen easily. It will be collective decision of the six of us, no more and no less.”

“But won’t you be confined to the palace, Kurokocchi?” Kise frowned, knowing that the traditions deemed that the empress was to not step out of the grounds unless with the accompaniment of her husband or proper decorum / reasoning, which were few and near null. “It would be glorified prison for you…”

Aomine snorted before Kuroko could answer. “If they can _find_ him first. You think Akashi’s palace or even Tetsu’a new status changes anything about him? Tetsu can go as he pleases, regardless of Akashi or what we say, he’s the most stubborn of us all — and you think this palace can stop him?”

They all had to concede to that point while Kuroko sipped his tea, confirming with silence.

“But now that Kuroko is Empress, it comes with some changes.” Midorima glanced at the others with a disapproving eye ~~(learned by their old Headmaster)~~. “Including on how we do not refer to him by his name, he is ‘Empress’ or ‘His Majesty’ just like Akashi is, unless we are alone.”

“Please do not change your address of me when in private, Midorima-kun. I do not mind.” Kuroko sighed, lifting gold-lacquer fingers to lower his tea.

Kise rose a brow. Identical twin black jade bracelets contrasted with the pale skin of the Empress, but to the blonde’s eyes, they were all too similar to shackles. As decorated as the position displayed, it was little more than a cage, even with Kurokocchi, a phantom locked to them. “And Kise-kun, you are thinking too hard. You are smiling too widely.”

“You caught me, Kurokocchi.” The lord admitted with a grin like a cat that caught the canary, his eyes glimpsing to see if anyone had noticed.

_Of course, they did._

“The Royal Harem is no more, leaving the duties of the Inner Court significantly with less. However, this also entails that you will not have concubines or consorts to assist you.” Midorima changed the subject, looking at the administrative duties of his friend’s position.

“It also reduces the expenses of the palace if the harem is reduced to a single head.” Kuroko countered, blank eyes staring dead. “Finances that would be used will only consist of my palace and Akashi-kun — along with our servants and guards. The Inner Palace would house guests and friends instead of jealous women who fight for my husband’s attention, who have no claim to him in the first place.”

Murasakibara hummed at the words — Kuroko and Akashi were always very similar, even if some were unable to see it. Possessiveness was one of them. Even if the Royal Harem was commissioned, Murasakibara would not be surprised if seductresses and flowers gifted to the emperor were plucked out before the Empress’ fingers.

Akashi was not protecting Kuroko by cementing that he was not to be swayed, but rather protecting the storm of blood that would mar the palace if a single concubine graced the red tiles. And that was the easily the best case scenario — knowing Kuroko’s morals and his tendency to allow life if he could help it, the women of the harem could simply remain; never serving an emperor who is celibate to all but his empress.

A man, who can woo the emperor better than any of the beauties of the best women of the nation — the insult would incur the wrath of any of them, unknowingly supplying the powerful and beloved empress with reason to kill without even bloodying his hands.

The former was just as possessive as the other, only one held it like a hidden dagger while the other gripped it with dripping crimson of his enemies.

“Systematics and benefits of the government are not the only thing that need to satisfied for this to be approved, Kuroko.” Midorima reminded as Kuroko tilted his head ever-so-slightly.

“You misunderstand, Midorima-kun.” With an elegant rise, the Empress took his leave. “Akashi-kun and I are not implementing our will for approval. We took over the nation with a revolution — that means that tradition is an influence, not a _standard_.”

* * *

Within expectation, there were protests from many parties. Women of common birth cried the loss of the slim chance that they could have lived in comfort in the halls of the palace, nobles with daughters and sisters cursed at their closed method of ‘pillow-talking’ the emperor’s support, elders prayed with aghast to the blasphemy of an ending bloodline — but it was not all indignation.

Women who were betrothed sighed in relief that they would not leave their loves for a single man, nobles of conduct and word rejoiced at the emperor who was able to hold himself to his commitments and many of the common people (women, in particular) applauded the monarch on his example of marriage vows.

Tetsuya swirled the poisoned wine within the porcelain with deliberate pause. _Arsenic._

 _How debilitatingly boring._ Even without his reputation, did they really think that the poison would bypass his notice over the course of a _week?_

Every day since that one breakfast that Aida-san had delivered to him, each time that Tetsuya had dined alone — a trace of arsenic powdered in it. Despite the tests of the servants, Tetsuya was anything but cautious, with one silver needle hidden in his sleeve, he needed a mere glance to confirm his thoughts. In a deadpan, he dismissed the food, claiming that his appetite was gone and that the scent of the food made him sick.

Naturally, after hearing his Empress was consuming less food in the course of a week, Akashi-kun paid him a visit.

“Greetings to Your Majesty.” Kuroko bowed, falling to a knee with Aida-san holding his brocade to not trip.

“At ease.” Akashi waved, taking his Empress’ hand to help him rise — seating them across from one another with a ornate table between them.

“Thank you, Your M— Akashi-kun.” Kuroko corrected at Akashi’s pointed look, both of them ignoring the servants who served tea and snacks. “What brings Akashi-kun from his Hall of Mental Cultivation to my humble Palace of Earthly Tranquility today?”

“Must there be a reason to grace my eyes with the sight of my empress, Tetsuya? Can I not see my spouse as he goes about his duties?” Akashi smirked lightly at the faint blush on Kuroko’s cheeks — gesturing to the display of snacks. “But you are not wrong in your inquiry, Tetsuya. Why have you been skipping your meals? You consume meagerly as it is.”

Kuroko glanced at his company before waving his hand in an outward gesture. Immediately, Aida-san and Reo-san excused themselves along with his hidden servants, assuring that all within range were scarce. “This servant seems to be the target of an assassination attempt.”

Akashi-kun’s eyes sharpened. “A long term poison?”

“Arsenic.” Kuroko identified, trailing a finger over the lip of his tea. “Odorless, tasteless and untraceable — I have been disposing of the prepared meals while consuming foods made before me. Since we have some time, I have been narrowing the suspects.”

“But how insulting.” Akashi hummed, before his eyes met blank ones. “To think that they believed you would be fooled into consuming poisons with your reputation. Who are you suspecting Tetsuya? You would not allow this farce to continue for this long without reason”

“Akashi-kun is correct.” Tetsuya nodded, fingers light over the mooncakes before picking one. “It is the former Empress.”

The betrothed wife of Akashi Seijuurou that was decreed by his father, a lady of noble standing that spent her days in the Cold Palace, a desolate and abandoned palace for disgraced concubines and consorts. Initially, even officially wed on paper, the wedding was delayed with the revolution and therefore, unrecognized / void in the eyes of the Teikon traditions as the Empress was to be acknowledged by their husband at the Hall of Mental Cultivation before entry into the palace.

Tetsuya’s husband did no such thing.

Akashi was cruel, however, due to the sway of Tetsuya when his wife fell from favor with her loyalist family, removing her estate and title, he allowed her to at the very least to keep her life — to marry another and change her life with a new name.

In response, she flung a fan at her replacement, scratching his cheek.

Harm to a member of the royal family was grounds for death.

And new emperor was no kind-hearted man. Former husband and wife stared one another down, one upon his imperial throne and his legitimate empress beside him with the other, knelt in her former splendor that reduced to a simple white robe and a single jade pin in her hair. “You are exiled to the Cold Palace, where you will kneel before the Empress’ statue and care for his shrine there until the end of your days. Someone will assure that you will forever serve the Kuroko bloodline.”

Stunned, both current and former Empress, they only bowed, having been given the emperor’s decree.

Their husband was absolute, after all.

In the present, Akashi quirked an eyebrow as he poured tea for his Empress. The action was not lost to any servant. Truly, the Empress was impressive. Frowning at his husband’s move, Kuroko reciprocated with just as much elegance.

“I would have thought that she would have learned her place after you asked for her life to be spared.”

“Akashi-kun is benevolent.” Kuroko replied, accepting the tea. “Your Empress is not.”

Sighing adoringly, his Imperial Majesty could only stare at his Tetsuya with glowing eyes. The servants side-eyed each other before thinking collectively, that the day that Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya met was a day that the empire was _forever_ changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched too many Chinese Palace dramas, 'kay?


End file.
